


The Zoo

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, implied something might have happened sexually but it was a miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: "The Last Unicorn" Starter: "You never could have freed yourselves alone. I held you."





	The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“You never could have freed yourselves alone. I held you,” the voice boomed. Glanni covered his ears, crouching behind an over turned table. The fae tried to hold his wings as tight to his body as he could. The thick choking feeling of oppressing magic permeated the air, keeping them out and on display. The pink and sliver shimmering in the low light. There was a spike of elven magic, its origins unknown. Glanni began shivering, hoping it was from Íþrót,

“It’s too late, you’ve broken our treaty with the fae, the council will not go easy on you for this and fighting it will only make it worse.” Íþrót growled out, voice broaching no argument.

Glanni peeked over the table, sparing a glance at the two elves. Íþrót’s face was contorted in rage, a look that stirred both fear and excitement deep in Glanni. Íþrót was angry on his behalf, fighting one of his own because they harmed him…or at least he could pretend it was that and not because this idiot was making Íþrót’s precious council look bad.

“You will never have him like I have.” The red headed elf said, smirk forming over his face. Íþrót heated in rage, fist clenching at his sides.

“What do you mean by that?” He spat out. It took Glanni a moment to realize they were talking about him.

“I owned him, he was mine-“

“If you touched him I’ll break every one of your fingers.”

“Ew, that’s a fae you’re talking about. It’s probably got diseases.” The red head looked repulsed.

“Hey,” Glanni yelled, standing up, hands on his hips. When the elves turned to him he squawked, ducking again.

“Glanni is a person. He isn’t supposed to be owned by anyone, let alone on display at some sort of psychotic zoo,” Íþrót snarled.

“At least I didn’t rip off his wings, no, they lose their shine when that happens.” The other elf said as if it was a well-known fact. As if it was something he’d seen.

“You’re lucky you didn’t. I would have ripped out your spine.”

For the first time the other elf looked scared. Glanni on the other hand felt rather hot.

“Dear lord,” the elf breathed out, backing up slightly.

There was a loud noise on the other side of the door, the sound of other folk yelling and cages rattling.

“My backup is here, there’s nowhere for you to go. Your other ‘specimens’ will be freed and you will be put on trial.” Íþrót said, walking up to the elf. Glanni peeked out again, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Oh, and I have something for you.” Íþrót said before punching him in the face. He watched the elf fall to the floor before heading over to the fae. “Glanni?”

“I’m fine,” Glanni said as the door was open and more elves filed in.

“Come on Glanni.” Íþrót said, holding out his hand.

“No. I’m good.” The lanky man said, shaking his head rather violently.

“We need to go.”

“…I can’t stand at the moment,” Glanni admitted, looking to the side as his cheeks heated.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No! I…just can’t.”

“Well we need to go. I’ll just carry you.” Íþrót said, picking up the fae bridal style, careful of his wings. “Oh…” Íþrót said, noticing the tent in the lanky man’s pants.

“Yeah.”

“Flattering. Did he hurt you?”

“Me? I’m fine, I’m always fine.” Glanni blurted out, biting his lip as he avoided the elf’s eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was so flustered. Íþrót tended to do that to him.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” The elf said, strong arms firm around the fae. Glanni leaned his head on Íþrót’s strong chest with a content sigh.

“Okay,” Glanni whispered. He was tired and he wouldn’t admit it but the whole ordeal was rather frightening. He fisted his hand in the elf’s shirt and closed his eyes, sleeping for the first time in a week.


End file.
